The Truth Behind Defying Gravity
by WickedbyChance
Summary: Why did Elphaba fly alone, when Glinda was willing to go with her?


*** Disclaimer*** I own nothing! All credit for Wicked characters and settings go to Gregory Maguire and Frank L. Baum.

"Come with me to the Emerald City!" Elphaba gently asked the saddened blonde girl in her arms. "What? Really?" exclaimed Glinda. Elphaba looked at the confused sapphire blue eyes in front of her and nodded her head, "Yes Glinda. Come with me! That is, if you want to of course." Elphaba said as she began to stare down at her feet, waiting for an answer from the blonde. Glinda donned her trademark smile and began to bounce lightly up and down. "Yes! I've always wanted to see the Emerald City!" Glinda said as she embraced a surprised green girl, both giggling. Once things had settled down between the two girls, Elphaba spoke up. "Well, I suggest you go pack now due to the fact the train leaves in ummm about an hour." Elphaba said with a wicked grin on her face staring at her now dazed roommate and friend. "Elphaba Thropp! Now you tell me!" Glinda exclaimed jokingly slapping Elphaba's arm before taking her hand and dragging her away from the train station and towards their dorm room. Once in their room, Glinda went straight to her wardrobe and began pulling out dress after dress, shoe after shoe trying to fill a suitcase to take with her. "I've only got….47 more minutes to pack! Oh! What should I bring? What should I wear? What will we do there?" Glinda rambled on, while trying to pack her suitcase, and while Elphaba was calmly sitting on her bed reading a book. "What if…..Glinda packed so her and I can go to THE Emerald City? And go Shopping!" Elphaba cackled.

Seconds later, the green girl was pelted with random articles of clothing the blonde was throwing at her. Elphaba picked up a blouse that was thrown at her head and threw it at the blonde. The two girls had a brief clothes war before looking at a clock. "Oh Oz Elphie! We have to leave here in several minutes and I don't think I've packed enough!" Glinda stressed as she flopped onto her bright pink bed. Elphaba looked at the overflowing suitcase filled with bright frilly dresses and more shoes than she owned. "Glinda, you have packed enough clothes to last you a month and we are only staying for a few days. I think we are good to go!"

"Elphiiie!" Glinda screamed as she chased after Elphaba, who dashed from the Wizard's chamber. "Elphaba!" Glinda said as she saw her friend stop in the middle of a large room. "Elphie?" Glinda said as she reached out for Elphaba's hand. Elphaba bolted from her spot, searching the walls for another passageway out of the palace. "Oh no! There are no more stairs! This must be the attic…" Elphaba said as she returned to Glinda, and stared at the ground, looking defeated. Glinda's heart broke at seeing Elphaba with this sad look. She fought back tears that were threatening to fall.

Glinda took Elphaba's hand in her own, "Elphie, listen to me…" Glinda said as she began to stroke Elphaba's hand with her own fingers. Just as Glinda started, they could here a yelling coming from the window. Elphaba realized it was the Ozian Guard looking for her, "I have to barricade the door!" she said as she rushed past Glinda. Glinda turned to see Elphaba, "Elphie, what.." "I know! I'll use this!" Elphaba said as she held up an aged broom. "It's not much, but it can hold. Especially when they haven't found us yet." Elphaba said as she once again returned to Glinda's side. Glinda was growing frustrated. "Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once? You've hurt your own cause now Elphie!" Glinda shouted at her emerald friend. Elphaba took a step back, looking hurt but that hurt then turned into a defense, "Well I hope your happy how you would grovel in submission, to feed your OWN ambition! How selfish." Glinda glared at Elphaba with a sad look on her face, tears yet again threatening to fall. Elphaba looked at Glinda, and saw her saddened face and her heart broke. "Glinda, I," Elphaba started just as the two women could her Madame Morrible's evil voice booming, "Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found and captured! Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor, innocent monkeys! Her green skin is but an outward manifestation of her twisted nature! This distortion... this repulsion... this... Wicked Witch!"

When Morrible's voice faded away, Glinda went over to a stunned Elphaba and hugged her, tears falling down her face. "Oh Elphie. It's not true, not a word of it! You are not wicked, but a sweet, caring person! The best I've ever met!" Glinda said through her tears and Elphaba' thick raven hair. Glinda pulled back from the embrace and stared at Elphaba. Elphaba looked down at Glinda and gave her a weak smile, before wiping her tears away. "Don't cry my sweet. There's no need for it. Now lets see that 'fantabulous' smile of yours!" Elphaba said lifting Glinda's head to meet hers. Glinda looked at Elphaba and offered a big smile. Elphaba smiled a genuine smile for Glinda and Elphaba pulled Glinda into another deep hug. They stayed in their embrace for what seemed like a lifetime. Elphaba was the first to pull back and she took Glinda's hands into hers.

"Something had changed within me. Something is not the same. I can't play by the rules of this frauds game." Elphaba said as she glanced at their intertwined hands. Glinda looked at Elphaba, "Oh Elphie. Can't I make you understand that this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity? To work with the Wizard? To help Oz?" Silence ensued. Elphaba dropped their hands and began to nod before quickly growing frustrated. "He's a fraud Glinda! No one looked up to him more than me! He's branded me wicked. He's just…..not….he's…nothing." Elphaba said as she closed her eyes, facing the floor. Glinda began to walk towards Elphaba when a booming knock rang through out the room that caused both women to freeze, "Open this door, in the name of his supreme Ozness!" The two women glanced at each other with a scared look on their faces. "We have to find a way out!" Elphaba said as she dashed about the room trying to find something she could use for an escape. Then Elphaba stopped and began digging in her bag and pulled out the Grimmerie. 'I forgot I took this!' Elphaba though as she sat down in the middle of the room and began to chant, "Ah May Ah Tay Ah Tum Ditum"

Glinda stopped pacing and heard Elphaba saying something so she turned around to find Elphaba chanting and walked briskly over to her. "What is that? What are you….It's that levitation spell isn't it? That's what started all this in the first place! Stop it Elphaba!" Glinda stressed. Elphaba kept chanting, ignoring Glinda. "STOP!" Glinda shouted at the green woman. The green woman stopped at the sound of Glinda yelling and froze in place. There was a short silence between the two. "Well? Where are your wings?" Glinda started. Elphaba glanced at the magical book, she closed her eyes in defeat. "Glinda, I'm….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this. If you hate me, I understand." Glinda got a shocked expression on her face, "Elphaba Thropp! How dare you! I love you! I could never hate you." Elphaba got up, smiled at Glinda, and darted across the room to embrace her. During their embrace, Glinda opened her eyes, her head on Elphaba's shoulder "Sweet Oz! Elphie!" The two broke apart and Elphaba looked towards the corner Glinda was staring in awe at and her eyes just grew wide! "Glinda! Didn't I tell you!" Elphaba ran across and picked up the levitating broom, and thundering knocks brought her back to reality and thrust the broom out "Glinda quick! Get on!" Glinda jumped back "What?" Elphaba looked at little hurt, "Glinda, come with me! Think of what we could do! Together!"

Glinda thought about it and looked at the broom, "Unlimited!" Elphaba started "Together we're unlimited! Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been Glinda!" A gentle, yet shy, smile crept across Glinda's face as she reached out touching the broom, her hand over one of Elphaba's. Elphaba gave Glinda a relieved smile, "Just you and I defying gravity! They'll never bring us down!" Thunderous booms of the guards battering ram rattled the two woman, causing Glinda to jump back away from Elphaba and the broom. Elphaba looked at Glinda and noticed the rather scared expression she had on her face, 'I can't put her through this. She doesn't deserve this. The life of an outlaw. To be chased down like animals and slandered. I won't put her through this! I don't deserve her.' Elphaba thought to herself. "Glinda, our time is together is almost up." Glinda grew wide-eyed, "What are you talking about? I'm going with you!" Elphaba's face fell, "No Glinda. No you're not."

Glinda darted to Elphaba's side and grabbed her arm, "Elphaba! I'm going with you!" Elphaba tore her arm from Glinda's grip and turned her back to Glinda, trying to hide the smallest of tears falling from her eyes, "No Glinda! You shouldn't be subjected to the life of a fugitive! I won't allow you to live this way! You don't deserve that!" "And you do!" Glinda shouted back clearly hurt Elphaba wouldn't take her with her.

"I really hope you get it. The life and love you deserve." Elphaba said as she started backing away from Glinda towards the nearest window. "No Elphie! Don't do this!" Glinda cried as tears fell freely from her face. Elphaba tried not to look. "I hope you're happy in the end." Elphaba finished as she backed up right into the edge of the window sill, "I hope you're happy, my friend." And with that Elphaba flew out of the window on the enchanted broom, "ELPHIE!" Glinda yelled as she ran to the window.

The doors to the attic flew open and guards flooded the room and several of them grabbed Glinda, trying to drag her away from the window until a green, levitating figure came into view from the window, "It's not her you want! It's me!" The guards stared in awe, as Glinda fell to her knees in tears staring in amazement and hurt at the figure outside the window.

"If you care to find me, look to the Western sky! As someone told me lately everyone deserves the chance to fly and if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free!" With that, Elphaba flew off into the Western horizon leaving a frightened Glinda in the Emerald City at the mercy of the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.


End file.
